Deathmagla
'Deathmagla '''is a major antagonist in the anime ''Cautious Hero. He serves under the Demon Lord as one of his Four Heavenly Kings. He is the leader of an army of over 10'000 zombies. Appearance Deathmagla is overall somewhat short in stature. His head is a greenish skull with three red eyes. He wears a black coat with bones wrapped around it. Around his neck, he also wears a somewhat furry collar. His staff is wooden with a biological heart on top of it. Personality Deathmagla is cruel, sadistic and enjoys to torture. Since he's around zombies so much, he can't cause them pain so he kidnaps living people to do so. He is very charismatic and manipulative and is able to win all different types of monsters over to his side, as he specializes in overhauling monsters. He acts somewhat smug and likes to taunt his victims. However he is careful not to underestimate his opponents and prepares himself sufficiently. Deathmagla is naturally very strategic when it comes to leading his army. Since he can control them remotely, he doesn't have to put himself in danger as he is a coward. He also likes to experiment and create personal and powerful demons to protect him. Biography He sends his army to attacks settlements and to cause general destruction for his amusement and to further the Demon Lord's power. His forces have already destroyed Krain Castle. Next he plans to attack and destroy the neighbouring town of Seimul. Deathmagla has already sent one of his underlings, posing as a priest, to the town. He was discovered by Seiya Ryuuguuin and subsequently killed. However, the zombie warned them of Deathmagla and was certain the town was doomed and they wont be able to stop him. Seiya then quickly obliterated the entire army with a meteor spell. Deathmagla, controlling the army from far away, had to admit that he was impressed. But raising 10'000 undead monsters takes a lot of time and for revenge he kidnapped one of Seiya's accquaintances called Mash. He then tortured him by pulling out his nails and teeth. When he gets bored and wants to kill him, he contacts Seiya and Ristarte through a magic mirror. He shows them Mash's beaten body and explains he'll kill him in front of their eyes and laughs at how powerless they are. He tells Mash to beg for his life. Mash simply cheers on Seiya to save the world. Deathmagla gets angry and tries to slit his throat, but Seiya uses his Dimention Sword to cut through space and cut his hand off. Deathmagla screams in pain, but also gets even more enraged. Seiya comes bursting out through a portal next to him and Deathmagla saves himself in the nick of time with his staff. He summons his fire demon he created through many experiments. He proudly explains how it can only be killed with ice magic, which is Seiya's opposite type. He is so certain they can't beat it, so he wants to take all of their hope away. He then orders the demon to kill them. However Seiya was prepared for this and uses and ice bracelet to defeat it. Deathmagla is shocked at how cautious Seiya was. Deathmagla cowers in fear on the floor before Seiya annihilates him. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Undead Category:Minion Category:Anime Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Necromancers